Sleepy Wing
by JCScannell
Summary: The Gasman just can not get comfortable or fall asleep for some reason. When he finally finds a solution, he doesn't realize the consequence of how he chose to spend his night. One shot. Just some random Maximum Ride Humor -u-


**Not set in any specific timeline, just in case someone wasn't caught up ^u^**

**I'll talk more at the bottom!**

**[The picture's not mine]**

* * *

"Max, how long are we going to fly?" The Gasman asked. They had been flying all day, and it had gone dark hours ago.

Max looked at her flock, seeing the tired faces of the younger half, beating their wings just enough to keep them aloft. That, and one sleeping, furry face in her arms. _Lucky dog…_ She thought to herself. She sighed, knowing that they needed to rest up for this mission.

She looked down, scouting a thicker patch of forest coming up. "We can stop for tonight." She announced, receiving small, exhausted cheers from each member of the flock. "Alright, this way!" She called as she tipped her wing to the right, angling herself down to the trees.

The flock landed on wide branches near each other. They all leaned as close as they could to the middle, extending their left fists. After their goodnight routine, everyone settled down for sleep, Max handing Total to Angel. Fang offered to take first watch.

In a matter of minutes, everyone else was crashed out asleep.

Everyone, except Gazzy.

The Gasman tossed and turned as much as one could on a branch. For some reason, even though he was dead tired, he just couldn't sleep.

He reached into his hoodie, toying with one of the many bombs that he kept hidden from Max. He mimicked small bird sounds that went unnoticed, trying to lull himself to sleep. Nothing was working.

Gazzy looked to Fang. The teenager was as still and silent as always. Boring. He won't be any fun to talk to. _As if he ever talks anyways_. Gazzy thought to himself. _Gosh, I'm so uncomfortable…_

Then, he had an idea.

Extending his lightly tanned wing*, The Gasman carefully shifted so that he was on his side. Right on top of his wing. He wondered if Fang could hear him, then realized that he didn't care. His other wing came out a bit, and wrapped around his other shoulder. Both wings were still warm from exercise.

He was never more comfortable in his life.

Then again, it could have been the exhaustion talking.

Surrounded by warm feathers, Gazzy quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Alright everyone, get up!" Max shouted the next morning. "Come on, we have an early day! We'll eat on the road!"

Everyone groaned a bit as they shook themselves awake. The Gasman really didn't want to get out of his feathery cocoon, but he had no choice. 'Always listen to Max', yada yada yada…

"Gazzy, did you sleep like that all night?" Max asked the young blond. He merely nodded in response. "Was it comfortable?" He nodded again, smiling brightly. "Oh, okay then. Neat idea."

Gazzy's wing felt a bit cold as he stood up, but he guesses that it was due to him leaving it partially stretched out all night.

"Up and away!" Max declared as she jumped up, hovering above the trees to wait for the rest.

One by one, they all leaped into the sky, Gazzy being the last. He crouched down, extending his wings. He jumped, flapping to catch the air and rise.

Or not.

Instead, his wing felt oddly fuzzy and numb. When he tried to flap, it barely moved. Rather than rising, The Gasman fell to the ground. Dropping at least twenty feet, the impact was hard, his breath leaving in a _whoosh_.

"Gazzy!" Angel shouted as she came back down. "Are you okay? What happened?" She carefully walked closer to him, maneuvering around his wings and reaching his head. She put her small hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Gazzy mumbled as he sat up. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he tried to move his wing. It felt all prickly and tingly, cold and numb. He could barely feel it, though it was somehow super sensitive.

"Gasman! What's wrong?" Max asked as she landed next to the young boy. She thought of when she was first getting her 'voice', how it would make her fall out of the sky. That wouldn't be happening to him, right?

"Um, I don't know," He replied. "My wing is all tingly and cold…"

Max considered this. Realizing what was wrong, she put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "Um, Max?" Iggy asked as she started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

Max brought her head up, pushing her long tangles back. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry," She said. "But, I think I know what's wrong, Gazzy." He looked at her in confusion, cocking his head to the side. "Your wing is asleep." She explained, holding back laughter. "When you slept on it last night, you cut off the blood flow, and the tingly feeling is the blood coming back into your wing."

Gazzy thought about that for a minute. While his face flushed from embarrassment, he laughed loudly at his own ridiculousness, as did the rest of the flock. Everybody was either on the ground, or leaning against a tree, they were laughing so hard. Well, not Fang, but he had a small smile, which was his equivalent to laughing.

"Alright guys," Max said between giggles. "We have to delay our departure for a bit, one of our flyers is having technical difficulties with one of his wings!" This of course sent the gang in a new uproar of laughter. Even fang started laughing by this point!

Ah, they were never going to let the Gasman live this down.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh hey dere! Okay so, I've actually wanted to write this since I was 11 (I'm 17 now), back before I even knew what fan-fiction was! So ever since I got my FF account last year, I have been DYING to write this! And now I have!**

**So I tried really hard to keep everyone in character, and to keep my writing similar to JP's. Did I do that? It's okay, you can tell me if I sucked ^u^ Just... Do it nicely... (._.)**

**But seriously, I want you to tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

***I'm not sure if Gazzy's wing color was ever specified, atleast I'm too lazy to check, so just went with what I pictured in mah brain place ^u^**


End file.
